vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Meines Bruders Hüter
Meines Bruders Hüter ist die siebte Episode der vierten Staffel und die dreiundsiebzigste Episode von Vampire Diaries. Inhalt DAS MISS MYSTIC FALLS SCHAUSPIEL – Caroline tut alles um Stefan und Elena durch eine schwere Zeit zu helfen. Damon versucht Stefan davon zu überzeugen ihm zu helfen Professor Shane ’s Motive aufzudecken, aber Stefan ist entschlossen Klaus bei der Durchführung eines neuen Plans zu unterstützen. Bei der jährlichen Miss Mystic Falls Wahl, geben Caroline und Elena April Ratschläge, welches Kleid sie tragen soll, während Tyler und Hayley gemeinsam an einem geheimen Projekt arbeiten. Damon konfrontiert Prof. Shane mit seinem Verdacht. Alarmiert durch die lebhaften Alpträume, welche Jeremy plagen, wendet dieser sich an Matt, doch die Situation eskaliert schneller als irgendjemand erwartet hat. Handlung Stefan macht gerade Liegestützen im Wald und redet dabei mit Caroline, die Vorbereitungen für die Miss Mystic Falls Wahl macht. Er sagt, er wolle nicht zur Miss Mystic Falls Wahl gehen und Caroline will ihn dazu überreden doch hinzugehen. Stefan sagt Caroline, dass Elena Gefühle für Damon hat und daraufhin flippt Caroline aus und sagt ihm, dass sie dagegen ist und dass er sie unbedingt heilen müsse, damit Elena wieder die Alte wird. Dann legt sie auf und Elena kommt. thumb|304px Stefan hört mit den Liegestützen auf, doch plötzlich kommt Klaus von hinten, hält ihn fest und und wirft ihm vor, dass er allen vom Heilmittel erzählt hat. Daraufhin sagt Stefan, Klaus solle sich keine Sorgen machen, da er das Heilmittel noch viel mehr will als er. Stefan sagt Damon, dass er und Elena sich getrennt haben. Daraufhin schlägt Damon vor, mit ihm den Tag zu verbringen und etwas trinken zu gehen. Doch Stefan sagt nur, er solle nicht so tun als ob er sich nicht freuen würde und ob das nicht der beste Tag seines Lebens sei und geht. Caroline spricht Elena auf ihre Gefühle für Damon an und sagt, sie soll wieder mit Stefan zusammenkommen. Doch Elena sagt, dass sie verwirrt ist und selbst noch herausfinden muss, was sie fühlt. Plötzlich kommt Prof. Shane und fragt die beiden wo die Kandidaten für den Schönheitswettbewerb sind, da er sie interviewen soll, weil er Juror sein wird. Caroline sagt ihm wohin er gehen müsse und dann geht er. Elena sagt, dass sie ihn ein wenig unheimlich findet und Caroline stimmt ihr zu. Matt und Jeremy räumen das Auto mit Getränken für die Wahl aus und Matt versucht ein Fass hoch zu heben, doch er schafft es nicht, weshalb er zu Jeremy sagt, dass sie das später zu zweit heben werden. Daraufhin sagt Jeremy dass er, seitdem er das Mal hat, viel kräftiger ist und dann hebt er zwei von den Fässern hoch. Matt warnt ihn, er solle vorsichtig sein, da es vielleicht eine Nebenwirkung sein könnte, dass er wie Connor wird. Doch Jeremy glaubt das nicht. thumb|left|302px Stefan sieht sich derweil im Krankenhaus nach einem Opfer um, das er in einen Vampir verwandeln kann, den Jeremy dann töten kann, damit sich sein Mal erweitert. Dann sieht er einen Officer vor einer Tür und beeinflusst ihn, sodass er hinein kann, beeinflusst den Patienten und fragt ihn, warum draußen ein Cop steht. Dieser sagt ihm, er hätte Leute getötet und das es ihm nicht leid tut. Dann gibt Stefan ihm Blut und tötet ihn. thumb|320px Caroline sagt den Mädchen, die Blumen bringen, sie sollen sie woanders hinstellen, als plötzlich Klaus kommt und sie fragt wann er sein Date bekommt, welches sie ihm versprochen hat. Sie sagt ihm, sie wolle mit ihm ins Kino gehen, wo sie mehrere Sitze zwischen sich bringen können und wo sie nicht reden müssen, dann schlägt er vor, sie könnten doch zusammen auf die Miss Mystic Falls Wahl gehen. Sie sagt wann er sie abholen soll und dass er eine schwarze Krawatte tragen soll. Dann geht sie weiter Vorbereitungen treffen. thumb|left|314px Hayley hilft Kim derweil ihr Erzeugerband auf einer verlassenen Farm zu brechen. Dann kommt Tyler und sagt Hayley, dass sie noch einen weiteren Tag haben, da Klaus mit Caroline zur Miss Mystic Falls Wahl gehen will. Tyler will nicht hingehen und sich anschauen, wie Klaus sich bei Caroline einschleimt, doch Hayley sagt, dass sie hingehen sollten um die Beziehung zwischen den beiden real wirken zu lassen. Tyler willigt nur widerwillig ein. Kim sagt ihnen, sie sollten dafür raus gehen. Dann sagt Tyler dass sie gehen werden, aber dass sie ein Kleid tragen soll. Jeremy träumt, dass er Elena umbringt .Als er aufwacht, sieht er plötzlich ein Messer und Pfähle in seinem Bett mit thumb|306pxdem Zeichen der Fünf darauf. Am nächsten Tag redet er mit Matt über den Traum und die Waffen und Matt sagt ihm, dass das Mal einen unbewusst handeln lässt, aber Jeremy glaubt es nicht, also liest Matt vor, dass neue Jäger sich ihrer Taten nicht bewusst sind und sich ihr Unterbewusstsein nach oben drängt und es zu einem Urinstinkt wird .Dann verspricht Jeremy es Elena bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu sagen und dass sie sich bei der Wahl treffen. Jeremy bekommt eine SMS von Stefan, die sagt, dass er in den Lockwood Keller kommen soll. Elena und Caroline beraten April, welches Kleid sie tragen sollte und sie beschließen, dass sie das Blaue tragen soll .Dann kommt Damon und sagt, ihm gefalle das Rote besser und Elena sagt dann auch, ihr gefalle das Rote besser. Damon geht und Caroline schaut Elena verwirrt an und dann folgt Elena Damon. Sie erzählt ihm, warum sie sich von Stefan getrennt hat nämlich wegen ihm. Sie schauen sich eine lange Zeit in die Augen, aber dann kommt Prof. Shane und Damon geht mit ihm. thumb|left|330pxDamon fragt Shane, ob er einen Jäger kennt und es stellt sich heraus, dass er Damon nicht helfen kann danach spricht Damon ihn auf die Explosion auf der Pastors Farm an und beschuldigt ihn, den Pastor dazu gebracht zu haben, die Explosion zu verursachen. Dann sagt Carol etwas auf der Bühne und Shane verschwindet. Jeremy kommt im Keller an und sieht einen angeketteten Vampir in der Verwandlungsphase. Dann schneidet Stefan Jeremy die Hand auf und gibt dem Vampir sein Blut und sagt zu Jeremy, er soll ihn töten. Nach langem Zögern tötet Jeremy ihn, weil Stefan den Vampir auf ihn loslässt. thumb|288px Caroline sagt dem Kellner und der Band was sie zu tun haben als plötzlich Klaus kommt. Dann kommen Hayley und Tyler und Caroline schaut sie traurig an. Hayley nimmt die Krone und tut so als wäre sie eine von den Mädchen, die beim Schönheitswettbewerb mitmachen. Caroline fängt auf der Bühne an, die Kandidaten vorzustellen und Elena und Damon schauen sich währendessen an. Matt kommt zu Elena und fragt sie ob sie schon von Jeremys Albträumen weiß, sie sagt sie wüsste noch nichts davon und dann liest Caroline vor das April Young in Begleitung mit Jeremy Gilbert da ist. Da Jeremy nicht da ist, übernimmt thumb|left|302pxMatt Jeremys Part. Die Kandidatinnen tanzen mit ihren Begleitern. Elena und Damon schauen sich noch immer an. Dann ruft Elena Jeremy an, Caroline kommt und fragt sie, wo er ist und sie sagt er hebt nicht ab und dass er Albträume hat, in denen er Elena tötet dann kommt Damon und sagt Elena sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen und sie macht sich plötzlich keine Sorgen mehr. Damon geht weg und Caroline sagt Elena, dass Damon ihr Urteilsvermögen trübe. Dann kommt Klaus und sagt sie solle leiser sein, da sie eine Scene macht und Elena geht wütend weg. Dann redet Caroline noch kurz mit Klaus, und er sagt er holt ihr was zu trinken. Damon ruft Stefan an und fragt ihn, was er wegen Jeremy gemacht habe und Stefan sagt ihm, es sei nötig gewesen wegen dem Heilmittel. Dann fragt Stefan Jeremy, wie weit sich das Mal ausgebreitet hat und er antwortet ihm nicht. Stefan versucht ihn zu manipulieren und Jeremy rammt ihm daraufhin einen Pfahl in den Bauch und sagt , dass geht wohl jetzt nicht mehr manipuliert werden kann und geht. thumb|left|326px Caroline fragt Klaus auf einer Bank, ob er sich je gewünscht hat, menschlich zu sein, doch er sagt daraufhin nur ob sie es nicht vermisse. Er nimmt ihre Miss Mystic Falls Anmeldung heraus und liest vor. Tyler schaut eifersüchtig zu. Caroline und Klaus müssen lachen und sie setzten sich wieder. Damon sieht derweil, wie Hayley mit Prof.Shane redet und fragt Tyler, ob die beiden sich kennen und er sagt Nein. Jeremy nimmt Pfähle mit und zieht sich einen Smoking an und geht dann zur Miss Mystic Falls Wahl, dort trifftt er gleich auf April, während er mit ihr redet schaut er die ganze Zeit zu Elena und er geht in einen abgelegenen Raum. Damon geht zu Prof.Shane und stellt ihn zur Rede ob er einen anderen Jäger kennt, doch er kennt wirklich keinen. Dann bedroht Damon Prof.Shane und daraufhin sagt er, dass man eine bestimmte Hexe für den Spruch braucht, es stellt sich heraus, dass man eine Bennett Hexe braucht, also Bonnie und dass nur Prof.Shane sie zum zaubern bringen kann, weshalb Damon Shane lebend braucht.thumb|348px|April wird zur Miss Mystic Falls gekrönt. Dann wird bekannt gegeben, wer die nächste Miss Mystic Falls wird und es ist April Young. Elena folgt Jeremy in einen Raum, dort schneidet er sich die Hand auf. Als Elena kommt, sagt Jeremy, dass er sie töten will, sie will ihn davon abhalten und ihm klar machen, dass sie ihm nie wehtun würde. Er zeigt ihr seine aufgeschnittene Hand und sie geht weg. Er will sie pfählen, rammt ihr jedoch zuerst nur einen Pfahl in den Hals, danach will er ihr einen durchs Herz bohren, als Matt kommt und sagt, dass er aufhören soll. Schließlich kommt Stefan und zieht Jeremy von Elena weg und zieht ihr den Pfahl aus dem Hals. thumb|left|334pxTyler und Hayley reden. Tyler fragt sie wie sie ein Werwolf geworden ist und ob sie ihre Eltern kennt. Doch sie sagt, sie kennt sie nicht und dass sie zum Werwolf wegen eines Bootunfalls geworden ist. Caroline und Klaus reden und Klaus erzählt ihr, dass er einmal menschlich sein wollte, aber nur einmal und Tyler sag,t je schneller er weg ist, desto besser. Stefan sagt Elena, dass er Schuld ist, da er Jeremy einen Vampir hat töten lassen und dass es der einzige Weg ist, sie wieder hinzubiegen. Elena sagt, dass sie jetzt so ist und wenn es heißt, Jeremy zu verlieren, sie das Heilmittel nicht will. Dann schaut sie zurück zu Damon, der gekommen ist und Stefan geht. thumb|282px Jeremy ist zu Hause und will seine Sachen packen und woanders hinziehen. Matt sagt, dass er einziehen wird und Elena schon ausgezogen ist. Elena kommt zu den Salvatores und sagt, dass sie bei sich nicht mehr wohnen kann daraufhin sagt Stefan, dass er auszieht. Kim fragt Tyler, ob die Erzeugerbindung gebrochen ist und er sagt, das es vorbei sei.Er schreibt Hayley, das Kim ihr Erzeugerband gebrochen hat. Diese wiederum sagt es Prof.Shane. thumb|left|298px Elena und Damon trinken zusammen. Elena sagt ihm das sie wohl nicht so gut als Vampir geeignet sei und er sagt ihr das sie lebendiger sei denn je. Dann sagt sie, die Wahl hätte sie an ihren Tanz erinnert und sie möchte mit ihm tanzen. Daraufhin tanzen sie. Stefan redet während der gleichen Zeit mit Caroline über Elena und sie sagt, er solle sie nicht aufgeben und dann findet sie heraus das Elena an Damon gebunden ist. Währendessen küssen sich Elena und Damon, während Caroline ihre Idee mit Stefan teilt. Elena und Damon schlafen miteinander. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert *Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood *Joseph Morgan als Klaus Nebendarsteller *Grace Phipps als April Young *Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley *David Alpay als Professor Shane *Susan Walters als Carol Lockwood Gastdarsteller *Micah Parker als Adrian *Alyssa Diaz als Kimberley *Gabrielle Douglas als Mädchen *Maurice Johnson als Police Officer Soundtrack Spoiler *Elena wird mit Matt hingehen *Tyler 's Date wird Hayley sein *Es wird Klaroline Szenen geben *Damon und Elena werden wahnsinnig romantisch *Diese Folge wird nach einer Woche Pause nach We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes ausgestrahlt (USA) *Damon und Elena schlafen zum ersten Mal miteinander *Tyler ist eifersüchtig auf Klaus *Hayley und Professor Shane kennen sich schon, sie haben etwas geplant *April wird an der Wahl teilnehmen - welche Caroline organisiert - und von Jeremy begleitet, dieser dann nicht auftaucht und daher Matt April weiterbegleitet. (Ähnlich wie bei Elena und Damon Folge 1x19) *April gewinnt. *Damon offenbart Shane sein Vampirdasein. *Jeremy greift Stefan und Elena an. *Jeremy tötet seinen zweiten Vampir (als Vampirjäger). *Bonnie taucht in dieser Folge nicht auf. Videos The Vampire Diaries - My Brothers Keeper Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x07 Sneak Peek 2 "My Brother's Keeper"|Stefan und Damon The Vampire Diaries Webclip 4x07 - My Brother's Keeper HD|Klaus und Caroline Galerie Gabby4x07.jpg 4-07-My-Brother-s-Keeper-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-32703782-550-366.jpg 4ccf9f6847d64cd4e1af5e542fa52fdb.jpg ynw1_595_SpoilerTV Watermark Large.jpg TVD-My-Brothers-Keeper-09.jpg TVD407A0152r--4245005498289790429.jpg tumblr_md6uzgVTqF1qj6bp2o1_500.png 33856_475967432425813_49501802_n.jpg Tvd-407-klaroline.jpg 216386_475967265759163_1763171202_n.jpg 525502_475967309092492_1622444754_n.jpg 0003~8.jpg 00013-13.jpg 640px-Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o2 1280.png Elena stare.png 61976 298366843608560 2059109701 n.jpg Jeremy a Elena.jpg 407MyBrother'sKeeperKimberley1.jpg 60152251.jpg Alyssa-Diaz-as-Kim-in-TVD-4x07-My-Brothers-Keeper.png bored-now.jpg Caroline and Stefan.png elena-249x300.jpg mqdefault.jpg photo13-500x332.png s030x-n29-vam1-10-16.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E07.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-7-Recap-My-Brothers-Keeper-01-2012-11-30.jpg tumblr_mec45iUi6I1qc5b3m.png tvd-recap-my-brothers-keeper-20.jpg tvd-recap-my-brothers-keeper-9.jpg tvd-recap-my-brothers-keeper-10.jpg tvd-recap-my-brothers-keeper-31.jpg tvd-recap-my-brothers-keeper-37.jpg tvd-recap-my-brothers-keeper-6.jpg tvd-recap-my-brothers-keeper-42.jpg vampire-diaries-s4-e07-04.jpg vlcsnap-2012-11-29-17h58m18s130.jpg vampire_diaries_my_brothers_keeper.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Promo4x07My-Brothers-Keeper1bnr.png Ca__.jpg Screencaps-from-My-Brother-s-Keeper-webclip-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-32825980-700-394.jpg Screencaps-from-My-Brother-s-Keeper-webclip-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-32825981-700-394.jpg Screencaps-from-My-Brother-s-Keeper-webclip-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-32825986-700-394.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries22.png tvd-s04e07.png Nina Dobrev Ian Somerhalder Elena Gilbert Damon Salvatore The Vampire Diaries My Brothers Keeper Delena 8.png Nina Dobrev Ian Somerhalder Elena Gilbert Damon Salvatore The Vampire Diaries My Brothers Keeper Delena 14.png Nina Dobrev Ian Somerhalder Elena Gilbert Damon Salvatore The Vampire Diaries My Brothers Keeper Delena 2.png the-vampire-diaries-407-my-brothers-keeper-shirt-off (1).png tvd-recap-my-brothers-keeper-26 (1).jpg Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4